


The Gecko Incident

by TheSaturnianWildcat



Series: Partners-In-Crime [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, black hat dismemebers a thing, geckos, i mean i guess, its a gecko monster so i imagine it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaturnianWildcat/pseuds/TheSaturnianWildcat
Summary: "And that's how last time ended up with Black Hat furious, Demencia thrown in a wall, 5.0.5. hiding in a closet way too small for him ( and getting stuck, but that was a story for later ) and Dr. Flug running around like a chicken with its head cut off."





	The Gecko Incident

"Have you seen a pair of geckos?"  
  
Demencia hopped down the wall and landed in front of Dr. Flug, giggling as he jumped in surprise. She grinned, "Nope! Did ya lose 'em?"  
  
She paused and gasped, "Can I have them? I love geckos! And lizards and snakes!"  
  
"No," Flug paused, wringing his hands, "They're kinda radioactive."  
  
"Radioactive? Cool!" Demencia grinned wider.  
  
"No, no! Not cool!" Flug shook his head and flailed his arms, "I was trying to experiment with animals! To make a vicious one like 5.0.5 was supposed to be. So I tried using radioactive waves. I was trying to use a crocodile and two geckos and its just my luck that the harmless lizards survive and get away."  
  
He groaned, "Boss'll kill them then me if he finds them."  
  
"At least it's only two!" Demencia grinned still.  
  
"Er, well there's others. They are just the backups. Though it would be bad if they escaped since I gave them a dose of radioactivity too," Flug added.  
  
A shrill scream came from down the hallway. Demencia and Flug glanced at each other, nodded then ran after it.  
  
Rather than one gecko, or even two geckos, they found an _entire_ mob of geckos perching on the walls and screaming in unison. Below them, 5.0.5 made nervous sounds and clamped his paws over his ears. Flug grabbed one off the wall and jumped in surprise as it clamped its little jaws over his glove. He went to try to catch another but it skittered behind one of the paintings on the wall. Flug hoped it was his imagination that painting-Black Hat looked more annoyed than he usually did. Meanwhile, Demencia giggled as she skittered up the wall after them. But in a matter of seconds, they had all disappeared once again. Flug sighed and set to prying the gecko biting down on his glove.  
  
As if on cue, more screaming came from down the hallway. Except this sounded louder and more...primal. Flug sighed as he tossed his gloves off and ran after Demencia who was already in pursuit.  
  
They turned into a large room where one of the geckos was wrecking havoc. Except it was a lot bigger...and spikier. It set its sights on Demencia and batted her out of the way. As she tumbled across the floor, she yelped, "Noo, I just wanted to love you!"  
  
Flug sighed, withdrawing the newest upgrade to the Standard Black Hat Inc. Plasma Ray Gun™ ( now with the chance of no remains left behind! ) from his pocket. He had just finished it earlier but hadn't gotten to test it. Field test it is, he thought. He took aim and pulled the trigger, the kickback nearly throwing him off his feet. The blast seared the gecko monster's horn and it glared at him, letting loose another primal scream. It dropped to its feet and _galloped_ after the anxious scientist. Flug backpedaled and pulled the trigger again.  
  
The reaction was instant as a blinding light exploded in his sight and a searing blast blowed him back. It no doubt would have temporarily blinded him if it wasn't for his dark-tinted goggles. When the dust settled, ash and a few golden scales littered the floor. Flug glanced at the ray gun and commented, "It still needs some work."  
  
"Anubis!" a cry came from the side of the room. Demencia sprinted to the few remains of the gecko and sniffled.   
  
"You named it?" Flug asked.  
  
"Mhm! I wanted to keep it as a pet!"  
  
Flug sighed.  
  
"Isn't there another one?" Demencia asked, her sadness disappearing.  
  
As if on cue ( again ), another primal scream came from a floor above them. Except it was accompanied by angry shouts, furious roars and other generally terrifying sounds Flug would not dwell on. In fact, they made him wonder how far he'd get if he ran the other way. "It must have found Black Hat!" Demencia chirped.  
  
"You don't say," Flug deadpanned.  
  
Despite his better instincts, he followed Demencia out of the room and upstairs. Flug saw 5.0.5 lurking after them as they ran upstairs. Probably scared but unwilling to be left out.  
  
Once upstairs, they found Black Hat's office decimated. The other gecko monster was dodging fleshy clawed tendrils with all the dexterity one would not expect of a gecko monster. Black Hat stood a fair distance back, commanding the tendrils that protruded from his shoulders. He growled as the monster clamped its teeth around the middle of one tendril and swiped at it with another. The monster howled and slashed at it, ultimately failing with its tiny arms. Demencia leaped in front of it and howled, "No, don't hurt it!"  
  
Two seconds later, she had been thrown into the wall by one of the tendrils. 5.0.5. had disappeared from the room ( Flug was surprised he came in the first place ). Flug decided his boss had it covered. A dismembered scaled arm that flew by him assured him that staying back was the best. A mere two minutes later, Black Hat had regained some semblance of a normal form ( as in there were no more nightmare tendril-tentacle things but normal Black Hat stretched the definition of 'normal' taut ) and was inspecting the dismembered head of the gecko. He commented, "The screaming was just about to get on my nerves and that's saying something. Oh, Flug please use a quieter and calmer species next time."  
  
More screaming sounded as the remaining geckos swarmed into the room. Black Hat took one glance at them then Flug then back at the geckos and screamed, "Get them out!"  
  
And that's how last time ended up with Black Hat furious, Demencia thrown in a wall, 5.0.5. hiding in a closet way too small for him ( and getting stuck, but that was a story for later ) and Dr. Flug running around like a chicken with its head cut off as he tried to gather up the remaining geckos to appease his boss's rage.


End file.
